


50 Dribble Challenge

by roots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roots/pseuds/roots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of "drabbles". They will all be more than 100 words, some will be longer than others, some shorter, depending on what I write. Some will have inappropriate scenes and will be warned earlier on in the notes. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impression (Kagami Taiga ⤫ Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt: First Impression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet this red-headed beast for the very first time. But really, is he actually a beast?

# First Impression

Kagami × Reader

* * *

Your first day at Seirin and you were already facing a few boys who were staring at you in anticipation. Including a guy with red hair who was tall and huge. His flaming hair and eyes made him even more dangerous. He looked like a tiger searching for a prey.

A cute-looking guy started, “Hi there, are you interested in basketball?”

“In basketball, you can have a ball.” Another guy with sharper eyes chirped with a thumb up.

“We’ve got someone who could potentially start a girl’s basketball team!” The cutesy guy announced. _Potentially?_

Red’s eyes widened. “You play basketball?” With his tall frame hovering over you, you cowered back slightly in fear. He was even scarier standing up. What kind of Asian was this tall?

“Um, no.”

He was instantly downhearted. “Whatever,” he dropped into his seat. He flipped open his phone and started typing. _He looked like a yankee._

“Kagami, play nice.” Cutesy scolded and still looked adorable doing it.

“Bakagami! Are you scaring off potential members?!” A woman came up to him.

“Sorry,” Red muttered. He looked up at you and he rubbed the back of his neck, holding out his hand. The girl pushed his head down in a bow. When he straightened, he said. “I’m Kagami Taiga. A second year.”

“Nice to meet you.” You shyly said after taking his hand. He blushed slightly at the contact and pulled away quickly. _Was he… embarrassed?_ That was so cute. “I’m [y/n].” Then you turned to the rest of them. “It’s really nice to meet all of you, really. But I don’t play basketball.”

“That’s okay,” the girl nodded. “I’m Riko, the coach. This idiot here can teach you if you’re interested.” She patted his back excitedly – a little too excitedly.

Kagami coughed and nodded, “Uh, sure.”

“Great!” She grinned. “Kagami here can take you around school if you’d like.”

“What—“ He was abruptly cut off when the coach smacked him again with a threatening smile. “Alright, alright. Come on. I’ll show you around.” He stood up and walked towards the school. You wanted to argue but you ended up following suit.

He took you around the school, showing you the basics, and finally finished with the basketball court. As he explained and talked about the Seirin High team, his eyes shone with wonder and pride.

“So, are you good then?” You stupidly asked.

He flustered slightly and shrugged. “I guess.”

“Liar,” you teased with a smile. “And you keep talking about this Kuroko guy. You two are close huh?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at them. He shrugged. Guess he missed the implication. “Really close…”

When he realized, Kagami began sputtering, “No! Not like that! We’re friends, great friends. But nothing like…” He rambled on and you couldn’t help but find it endearing in the way he was all awkward and red.

Maybe the tiger was more of a pussycat after all.


	2. Beginning (Imayoshi Shouichi ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Spoiler for Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game...somewhat
> 
> You've been fangirling over him for months. When you saw his defeat against the Americans, you finally decide to take action.

# Beginning

Imayoshi × Reader

* * *

God, that was a terrifying loss. Team Strky stood astonished in the middle of the court as the Americans condescended upon them, producing metaphors about monkeys. As the last of the Americans walked off court, Team Strky stood by their bench.

You couldn’t just sit still. You had been watching him play for so long that you couldn’t imagine how he felt. When the viewers began to disperse, you slowly walked down to the bench. They were all there. Taking a deep breath, you walked up to them.

He looked even cooler up close. The way he took his defeat with a sigh instead of throwing things across the court was a noble way to accept that. “Um, Imayoshi-senpai.”

Imayoshi perked up as he grabbed his bag, shouldering it. “Yes?”

You opened your mouth then closed it, your words swallowed up by your nervousness. “Well, I–um–I don’t know how to say this. I’m just–I’m a huge fan.” You stammered out, your face flushing red.

He blinked several times in surprise at your outburst but his lips twitched.

“I think what they did was unbelievably rude and that no one should ever be treated that way. Especially about the monkeys, I mean, who the hell do they think they are? Just because they’re a bit taller and foreign or whatever. You guys are better than them in character and that’s the most important part.” You rambled on stupidly and quickly shut your mouth before you embarrassed yourself further.

One end of his lips curved upwards. “I’m not a very nice person either.” He admitted.

You frowned and swiftly argued, “But you are! I’ve gone to all of your games and I know how sharp you are and how great of a player you are. You may not be a prodigy but your natural and studied skills have helped you come this far and I just think that’s awesome.”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Y-You’re welcome.” You bowed your head. This was awkward.

Imayoshi remained silent for several seconds before starting again, “You’ve gone to all of my games?”

You instantly reddened again.

“Well, have you?”

With puckered lips, you muttered, “Yes”.

He smirked. “You must really like me then.”

You pressed your lips firmly together.

“Well?” He singsonged.

“Yes.” You huffed.

His face broke out into a full-out grin. He turned to whisper with his teammates for a bit before facing you again. “I never got your name.” After you told him your name, he turned back to you. “Right, [y/n]-chan, let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?” You were stunned.

“Let’s go out for lunch.”

“W-Why?”

“Why what? Do you not want to go?”

“I w-want to!” You stuttered. “I just didn’t—“

“Didn’t want to go with me?”

“No, not that!”

“Then let’s go.”

“But why?”

He grinned, “You made me feel better, is that enough as a reason?” He was totally playing with you. You grumbled out a “fine” as he took your hand and led you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Imayoshi so I'm sorry if it's too ooc (sigh)


	3. Morning (Murasakibara Atsushi ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to a sleepy Murasakibara can lead to a sweet morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again if this is ooc since I'm really not used to writing about him sigh.

# Morning

Murasakibara × Reader

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the white lace curtains. Little chirps sounded outside your window. Heat hit your bare skin and you stretched, purring like a kitten as you felt the pleasant warmth from the sun and from the man sleeping next to you. He was still dead to the world as his lavender hair fell onto his face. His little snores blew his bangs up then let it float back down. You giggled at the sight.

“Ehh, you’re already awake?” Murasakibara rolled over next to you. His eyelids fluttered open and you could see the sweet color of his purple orbs.

“Yes,” you murmured softly, sighing and snuggling closer into him. His huge arms circled you completely, engulfing you in his grasp. “Mukkun,” you choked out. “Stop… I… can’t breathe.”

He loosened his grasp but still kept you buried into his wide chest. You couldn’t help the giddiness that filled you at the sight of him. His purple hair tickled your nose and you brushed it away with a grin.

You tried to break free of his hand but failed to do so. “Mukkun,” you giggled. “I need to get ready for school.”

“Yes, but I’m hungry.” He grumbled, tucking the two of you deeper into the blanket.

“We have to get up otherwise we’ll be late.” You struggled, attempting to escape his grip again but to no avail. Well, considering his huge size and unbelievable strength, it was no surprise that you couldn’t even move.

“Make me breakfast first please, [y/n]-chin.” He smiled with his lazy eyes, blinking slowly.

“Then get up,” you shifted around.

He closed his eyes again, “But I want breakfast in bed.” He had that adorable whiny voice of his. You really couldn’t resist him.

“Don’t be a lazy lump,” you pushed him back slightly but again to no avail. He barely moved an inch. You stared at his broad chest and traced tiny circles over and over.

“If I get up, will you make me breakfast? I love the fluffy pancakes you make.” He hummed softly and licked his lips. He loved how you cooked sweet things and you often baked together just for the hell of it.

“Alright,” you agreed.

He released you and you swiftly got up from the bed, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on, watching it drop all the way down to your knees. He blinked sleepily again at you as a small smile played on his lips. “I like seeing you in my clothes,” he murmured.

You blushed shly as you buttoned it up. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Ehh, but you said breakfast in bed.” He whined.

“I said I’ll make you pancakes but not serve you in bed.” You noted.

He groaned and buried himself under the blankets again as you, laughing, walked out of the room.


	4. Restless (Kise Ryouta ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if you didn't have enough homework to do already, now your absolutely lovable but extremely restless boyfriend is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm so happy that the new episode just came out and there's so much sexual tension between Akashi and Midorima, enjoy a new drabble!

# Restless

Kise × Reader

* * *

With a lamp glowing bright and your reading glasses on, you had planned to rage through the night with your homework. You had a shit-ton of it piled high on your desk. No distractions, no breaks. That’s what you had promised yourself.

Unfortunately, things never went as planned.

As you started on your third homework that night, an hour had passed and your eyesight had begun to blur. You squeezed the bridge of your nose painfully and shut your eyes when a knock sounded at the door.

Glancing at the clock, you noticed that it was already 11 PM. Dammit, who could it be at this hour? You grunted, getting up and heading to the door.

Your peppy, way-too-happy boyfriend stood there and looked as if he had just swallowed a whole pot of sugar. He was bouncing on his feet, shaking his hands and grinning from ear to ear. No way. Not tonight. “Ryouta,” you greeted him with a sigh.

He halted his bouncing and frowned at your tone. “Well, you don’t sound excited to see me.”

“I have a lot of homework to finish so I can’t risk any distractions right now so could you please go home?”

You could hear his heart plummet to the floor. His lips curved down unhappily but he nodded solemnly. “I guess… I’ll just go then.” He let out a deep sigh and began to trudge out.

You knew what he was doing. This was Kise Ryouta’s infamous guilt trip. He was going to guilt trip you into letting him back in. Nope, not gonna happen. But then… he looked so – NO! Stop it!

“Kise,” you called out absentmindedly. Shit. He instantly perked up and turned around, rushing back to your door like a dog waiting for its master. You winced, knowing you were going to regret this. “Maybe you can stay.”

He brightened and practically glowed. “Yay!”

“On the condition that you will stay silent as I work because I need to get this done. Alright?”

“Got it!” He beamed.

But, of course, knowing Kise’s hyperactive nature plus the copious number of candies Murasakibara had given him earlier – as he so happily told you – you knew that this was going to be pointless.

Kise was lying down on your bed, humming some pop tune while scrolling through his phone. He had definitely made himself at home and he would shift around every once in a while, causing the bed to creak. God. The noises. Everything was emphasized in your eardrums.

“Ryouta, please stop moving around.” You groaned.

“Why?” He blinked innocently with a smile.

“Never mind,” you waved him off and went back to your homework.

 Every once in a while, Kise would come up behind you, ask you what you were doing. Sometimes he’d talk about food then he’d talk about the basketball team members. Point was: He. Wouldn’t. Stop. Talking.

Your head was pounding like crazy after the homework marathon. Kise, noticing your discomfort, pulled off your glasses and finally called for an intervention. “Alright, that’s enough, [y/n]-chi. Your brain will explode if you keep pushing it.” He teased and set your glasses aside. Then he picked you up and moved you to the bed, trapping you in his arms by draping his limbs all over you.

Despite your complaints, you couldn’t help but feel the wave of comfort crash over you as you relaxed in his grasp. Having such a enthusiastic boyfriend isn’t so bad after all.


	5. Train (Ogiwara Shigehiro ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-trips always sucked since they were unbelievably boring. But, since this cute guy was sitting next to you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! :D I'm so happy that you guys like this collection heheh. Here's another part!

# Train

Ogiwara × Reader

* * *

As you seated yourself on an empty seat on the train, you calmed yourself down for a 2-hour ride. You’ve never been a fan of long trips. The boy seated next to you was already dozing off, his orange hair falling above his eyes as he snored slightly. You leaned back and soon fell into slumber too.

When you woke up around half an hour later, you felt a heavy weight on your shoulder and glanced to the side with tired, squinted eyes. When  you moved, he jumped backwards to the window and blinked in confusion. “Sorry,” he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked like a cat.

“It’s alright,” you shifted around on your seat to get comfortable again.

He then smiled, holding out his hand, “What’s your name?”

“[Y/n].”

“Nice to meet you, [y/n]-chan.” He beamed proudly. “I’m Ogiwara Shigehiro. You can just call me Shige, everyone calls me that.”

Wow, you both just met and he’s already telling you to call him by his first name. This guy was either weird or overly friendly.

“So where are you heading?” You asked in an attempt to make conversation.

“I’m going to see my friend play in the Winter Cup tournament.” He said with such pride and excitement.

“You mean that basketball thing?”

“Yep.”

“Isn’t it already finals?” You asked in surprise. “Everyone’s making a big deal out of it.”

He brightened even more, looking like a kid let loose in a candy store. “Yes! I haven’t seen him in a while but I’m super excited. His team’s relatively new formed of only second years and first years but they’ve made it so far! It’s awesome!”

When you stared at him with a small smile of amusement, he blushed somewhat but his smile never dissipated. “You’re really close to him, huh?”

“Well, kind of. We haven’t spoken in a while but I know that he’s a great guy who plays basketball well.”

“That’s good to hear,” you murmured. The whole time he was talking, he had also been munching on chocolate bread (which he offered to you but you declined). When he licked his lips, you noticed that he had crumbs on the edge of his lips. “Ah,” you reached up to brush it away.

You both blushed simultaneously.

“S-Sorry,” you quickly looked away but his laugh drew your attention back to him.

“It’s okay,” he grinned. “I don’t mind.” Then he started up again, “You should come with my friend and I to watch the game, if you want that is. It’ll be fun and intense.”

“Maybe,” you shot him a grin.

He merely grinned back and nodded. This ride wouldn’t be as boring as you thought.


	6. Elevator (Akashi Seijurou ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being trapped in an elevator with an arrogant megalomaniac might just be the death of you. Well, that's if you didn't find the guy extremely appealing in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer (I got way too carried away with this bae) so leave me your thoughts? :)

# Elevator

Akashi × Reader

* * *

You grasped onto your folder and bag tightly as you pressed the elevator button to go up. This was your first day at your new job and you had no idea who your boss was going to be. The interviewer said that he was going to assign you to a ‘fitting’ job, which you were scared would be a sexist thing. You took a deep breath and tried to calm down your jumpy nerves.

As you stepped on and the doors were about to close, someone called out from the outside. “Hold the door!”

You instantly pressed the open button and heard a muttered “thank you” as the doors closed again. When you finally chanced a glance at your elevator buddy, He had bright red hair, sharp. You couldn’t see his eyes at first until he sensed your stare and turned to you. At first they were both red, but at a second glance, you saw that one of them was yellow. “Do you mind?” He snapped.

“S-Sorry,” you shifted your gaze away.

Then the elevator shook. It wasn’t an earthquake shake but it was shaky enough to elicit curses out of the both of you. The lights flickered a few times before it lit up again. Just when you thought the trouble was over, the elevator stopped. It just stopped. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“Goddammit,” the redhead cursed. He grumbled on about being late for work and a bit about his family being stupid.

“ _We’re really sorry for the technical problem.”_ The speaker sounded. “ _We’re getting maintenance to fix this problem asap but it might take some time.”_

“Fuck,” he spat out again. He complained under his breath some more and it was starting to bother you.

“Calm down,” you rolled your eyes at him. “The only thing we can do is wait. So stop complaining.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “You have no right to speak to me that way.”

“Well, I really don’t care right now since we’re both stuck in the same elevator and I refuse to hear you grumble on about your tragic fate or whatever.”

His heterochromatic eyes became even more evident as they seemed to blaze in anger. “You insolent, ignorant child.”

“I am not a child,” you growled.

“You are behaving like one.”

“Well, maybe that’s because you’re such a condescending asshat.”

He looked taken aback for a second before regaining his composure. Instead of apologizing or replying, he looked away. You shook your head and looked the other way.

After a while and with no difference to the conditions, you heard a distinct grumbling sound. At first, you thought that redhead was complaining again but turned out he was clutching his stomach _and_ complaining.

“Did you not eat breakfast?” He threw a glare your way. “It was just a question.”

“No, I was late because my family held me back.”

“You’re married?”

“God, no.” He sneered as if it was disgusting. “I meant my father.”

You rustled around in your bag for a while before tossing a packet to him. “Here.”  

“Energy bar?”

“Take it or leave it.”

Redhead looked confused for a moment before whispering a thanks and ripping the package open and taking a bite. When he finished, he started again. “Which department do you work in?”

“I’m a secretary. New.”

“No wonder I haven’t seen you around.”

“What about you?”

“I’m the CEO.” He proudly said.

Shit. Had you really talked back to the CEO of the company you just started working for? “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” He smirked.

“Are all CEOs asshats?” You snapped at his arrogance.

He choked back a laugh. “Maybe, I’m not that familiar with asshats.”

“You sure about that?”

“I’m quite sure.”

“What’s your name anyway?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Curious.” You shrugged.

“Akashi Seijurou.”

“Can I call you Sei-chan?” You teased.

He snorted, “I’d rather you not.”

“So, Sei-chan, were you born an asshat or did you grow up as one?”

His lips twitched before he got back his stone-cold mask. “I think you can thank my father for that.”

“I’ll send him some donuts.”

“What about you? What’s your name?”

“[Y/n].”

He hummed as a response.

“What do CEOs do during their spare time?” You asked. By then, you both had inched closer to each other and were settled on the floor.

“I do various activities.”

“Such as?” You raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

“I used to play basketball and I also horse ride and play shogi.” You snorted. “What?” He squinted at you menacingly.

“That’s so rich brat.” You grinned unapologetically.

His lips twitched again. “Rich brat…”

“Are you any good?”

“I am absolute.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You waved it off. “Do you like it?”

“What?”

“Do you like it? I mean, I know you’re good at those things because nobody is as arrogant as you are.” He shot her a glare. “I call ‘em as I see ‘em. Anyway, just because you’re good doesn’t mean you like it. So, do you like it?”

Akashi pondered about it for a second. Did he like it? You stayed quiet as he seemed to process his answer. “Yes.”

“Yes? That’s it?”

“What more is there?” He deadpanned.

“I don’t know. If you liked it, I expected you to fangirl or something.”

“Fangirl,” he murmured as if amused by your choice of words. Then the doors slid open. You almost kissed the floor as you walked out. He looked equally pleased. “It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He nodded firmly with a secretive smile before stepping out. You frowned and sighed.

After a while, the woman who had interviewed you led you to another room where you would start working. When you looked up, you saw none other than those red, blazing eyes. “Welcome, [y/n], it’s a pleasure to work with you. Let’s hope you’ll survive here.”


	7. Shadows (Kuroko Tetsuya ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's had this feeling creeping up on him for a while now. It was terrifying to be followed, but that supposed threat turned out to be his… shadow?

# Shadows

Kuroko × Reader

* * *

Kuroko had been having this niggling feeling on the back of his head for a while now. Despite his observant personality, he was bothered by the unknown presence that has been looming over him for days now. Whenever he turned around, the figure faded into the shadows.

Was this how Kagami felt whenever he ‘crept’ around him?

One day, Kuroko was heading home from school when he decided that his stomach was growling for a vanilla milkshake, so he headed over to Maji burger. Kagami had extended practice because he was late today and Riko had strapped him to a chair to prevent him from escaping. He was going to be drained.

Kuroko sat at his usual spot, staring out the window at the street outside. People were hustling and bustling after work hours, rushing here in and there in their uniforms, suits, casual clothes, etc. Kuroko always loved to observe people, how they behave and how they react to things.

When he turned around again though to face the seat in front of him, he wasn’t expecting the sight before him. He nearly choked on the vanilla shake.

“Hi,” you grinned.

“Um, hi?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Sorry to surprise you like this,” you said, sipping your lemon tea.

“Uh, when did you get here?”

“Five minutes ago.”

Kuroko blinked several times in confusion. “Right… who are you again?”

“Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun. I’m [y/n].”

You shook his hand and he was still staring at you as if you had three heads. “How do I know you?”

“Well, this is a bit weird but I’m your number one fangirl.”

Fangirl…

“I shadow you all the time. I’ve watched all your games and think you’re absolutely amazing. I’m kind of like you in a way since I have a pretty weak presence but it’s way awesome that you can use that to your advantage in basketball. Wow, it’s just wow!” You rambled on, throwing your hands in the air for dramatics. “You’re just awesome.”

Kuroko blinked again. “Um, thank you. I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, you can just shake my hand and we’re good to go.” You grinned. “But, of course, I will continue to stalk you.”

This time, he didn’t seem too fazed and instead shot you a warm smile. “Alright, I guess I have to settle with a shadow on me since I’m already a shadow. It’s nice to meet you, [y/n]-san.”

“Can we be friends?” You blurted out.

His lips twitched in amusement. “Why not?”

“Yay!” You jumped over to his side of the booth to hug him tightly.

The blue-haired boy struggled for hair, “Please. Personal space.”

“I’m a shadow, we’ve got enough space as it is.”


	8. Formal (Midorima Shintarou ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your awkward, green-haired boyfriend meet your parents for the first time. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, another short one. I liked this one because Midorima is an awkward turtle. I love awkward turtles.
> 
> IMPORTANT END NOTE PLEASE SEE :)

# Formal

Midorima × Reader

* * *

“Would you stop that?” You growled at him and smoothed down the fabric of your dress. Midorima had been repeatedly bouncing his knees and it was starting to get to you. Your palms were already sweating and your heart racing enough as it is.

“I can’t help it,” he muttered.

“Did you really have to bring Mr. Froggy along?” You gestured to the plastic frog toy in his hands. It was big. Well, it wasn’t huge but it was big enough for people to start casting curious glances at the two of you.

“It’s my lucky item for today,” he shrugged then said under his breath, “And I sure as hell need it.”

“Well, don’t worry okay, Shintarou. I’m right here,” your voice softened to reassure him. His tense shoulders slumped back slightly and you were happy enough to be able to calm him down. That was until another voice perked him up again.

“Good evening, sweetheart.” A deeper voice spoke and Midorima instantly jerked to his feet. Your father narrowed his eyes judgingly at the green-haired man. “And you must be Midorima-kun. My daughter has spoken a lot about you. I just hope you live up to her descriptions of you.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Midorima stuttered out. Man, he was too nervous. You grasped his hand and intertwined your fingers, giving him a small smile. He relaxed somewhat but seemed quite stiff when he sat back down.

On the other hand, your mother was basically fangirling over Midorima’s unbelievable height. “You really are quite tall. Do you take any extracurricular activities? Wow, you must take basketball with that height. You’re probably the best player on the team, huh?”

“Mom,” you groaned out. After you mentioned the basketball information to her, she wouldn’t stop getting excited because, God knows why, she has always wanted you to be with an athlete. “They’re much better,” she had said.

Then there was your father with his intimidating glare, keeping his gaze fixated on Midorima who was still nervously fidgeting in his seat and playing with the napkin on his lap. You touched his knee to calm him down but it only served to make him even more jumpy. “So, Midorima-kun, are you planning to go to college?”

“Of c-course, sir.”

“And what are you planning to take?”

“Well, um, I’m not sure yet—“

“You’re not sure?” Your dad’s eyes squinted even more.

You sighed, “Dad, please stop scaring him. He’s a good man, I told you.”

“You’re biased,” he scoffed. “Of course you would say he’s a good man.”

“Dad,” you said a bit more sternly with a pointed look.

He released a deep sigh and nodded, “Alright.” Then the two began to easily chat about random topics that would ease the tension. Surprisingly, they had quite a number of things in common, which made you breathe a sigh of relief. Midorima even managed to loosen his tie somewhat.

After the main course, the waiter came to refill their drinks. Midorima, desperate to look even more humble and thoughtful, offered to fill your father’s cup. “Shintarou, I really think that that’s not necessary.” You warned.

“It’ll be fine,” he smiled confidently. As your father raised the glass to gratefully accept the water, Midorima tripped and splashed the whole jug of water on the table and on your father. His smile dissipated. “I-I’m sorry.”

Your father was already glaring.

“Oh crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Kudos and reviews are always appreciated :D
> 
> Oh, and the other thing, I was thinking of leaving requests for specific drabbles open. Not in this work though. I was thinking of starting up another piece of work where I will take requests from you guys for short stories with your ideas with your favorite characters. It's just an idea though, though, if you'd like it then I'd love to start it too! :)


	9. Birth (Kasamatsu Yukio ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture this: Kasamatsu Yukio, our favorite, awkward basketball captain, handling his wife's labor. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD MY EXAMS ARE DONE HALLELUJAH SO YES HERE IS ANOTHER ONE WITH KASAMABAE
> 
> OH AND PS: I started a KNB imagine blog which is basically where you can ask for scenarios to how different knb guys/girls would react. And [here it is](http://kisekinodrabbles.tumblr.com/)! Do leave me an ask :D

# Birth

Kasamatsu × Reader

* * *

You were casually flipping through yet another pregnancy magazine. You were in your last month and it had been a grueling nine months. After weeks of puking and crying and eating the weirdest things you could think of, you were just so ready to get this baby out.

Kasamatsu was nestled at your side, his arm around your shoulders. He sighed comfortably and changed the channel again. Having been married for three years, you were already settling into the marital routine.

“Yukio,” you started. He turned towards you and blushed when he found you merely inches away from his face. “Have you decided on two names yet? I know we don’t know the gender yet but I want to have two names prepared just in case.”

“Well,” he cleared his throat. “I have a few in mind but I’m not sure yet. We can figure it out when the time comes.”

“Well, Yukio, sweetheart.” You sweetly smiled. “Better figure it out now because my water just broke.”

He merely nodded at first, clearly not paying close attention. Then he blinked several times before snapping into action. He stumbled into the room to get the bag you had prepared beforehand in case of emergencies. He tripped over his feet a few times and despite the contractions pounding through you, you couldn’t help but laugh at his clumsiness.

Kasamatsu was torn between rushing like crazy to the hospital and driving with absolute caution to ensure that you wouldn’t get injured. You held onto your bulging stomach, wincing from the pain. God, wait a little longer alright, baby.

When you finally reached the hospital, Kasamatsu set you on the seat and stammered out his situation. “My wife – uh her water – she broke – I mean, her water broke – um, she’s in labor – crap, what should – no, right now!” The nurse could barely comprehend his words until you threw your slipper at him, shouting at him to get a grip.

“Calm down, darling. Breathe. Deep breaths.” He said, inhaling and exhaling as if to set an example.

By then, the pain had already begun to piss you off. “I know how to breathe, Yukio! Where is that damn doctor with the damn painkillers? Can’t a woman give birth already in this place?”

The nurse began shuffling around, arranging you and preparing your panicking husband for the labor process. When you were finally on the stupid hospital bed, Kasamatsu stood by your side with wide, frightened eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Calm down, Yukio, you’re not the one forcing out a freaking human being out of your womb!” You yelled at him, then flinched at the pain.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered out, his lips quivering. “What can I do?”

How can he make you feel so guilty at a time like this? He’s just too damn lovable for his own good. “I’m sorry for yelling, it’s just so painful. Why can’t this baby get out already?!” You screamed at your womb, but the nurses were the one that hurried even more. Come on, baby. “Can I just hold your hand please?”

He quickly took hold of your hand – well, it was more of you snatching his hand and squeezing it to death as another contraction hit. He winced but held it in, whispering encouragements in your ear, “Come on, you can do this. Just a little bit more.”

“You have no idea!” You yelled at him but he persevered through all your insults and cursing and prayers to God anyway. Despite your screaming and you might’ve thrown a bottle at him once, he stuck through it all. Sweat beaded your forehead, dripping down your face. Your face had reddened completely as if you had been suffocated – and that was how you felt. “Distract me. Talk to me. Anything.”

“Well, uh, Kise! You remember him? He was trying to serenade a girl during practice and ended up smacking into the hoop pillar.”

You laughed, increasing the pain. “Oh not Kise! Stories about him will only make it worse cause I can’t stop laughing!”

“Hayaka—“

“Especially not him!”

“One last push!” The doctor called out from her position.

“Thank God!” You screeched as the contraction hit and you pushed as hard as you could. Your husband stood by your side and endured the unbelievable pain you put him through with your hand-killing.

When you heard the sound of the baby crying, you plopped back against the bed with a smile on your face. You breathed heavily, trying to get as much oxygen in as possible. Kasamatsu stood there teary-eyed as he stroked the strands of hair away from your face. “You did it, sweetheart. You did it.”

“Hallelujah,” you breathed out. “Thank you, Yukio.”

“Anything for you,” he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead. “You ready to see our baby?”

“Heck yeah,” you huffed out. “I waited nine months for this.”

The doctor held up a now-clean baby, “Your baby is a—“

Then there was a thump. “Yukio!” You called out. He was lying on the floor as if he was dying. “Are you okay?”

“I think your grip killed me but it’s okay. Let’s look at the baby first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are appreciated as always ;)


	10. Cards (Aomine Daiki ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggesting a game of cards to a not-so-closet pervert like Aomine Daiki is never a good idea. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, you guys are pretty fast :D thanks for all the support y'all! I appreciate each and every kudos ;)
> 
> Again, if you want to request scenarios or drabbles, you can go to my KNB imagine blog [right here](http://kisekinodrabbles.tumblr.com/). Love hearing all your ideas!

# Cards

Aomine × Reader

* * *

You leaned back against his chest. After constantly nagging him to do something together, you were finally wrapped in his arms. Not that it really mattered.

Aomine had been playing video games the whole day. Without a single break, he had binge-played all his games out of boredom. Unbelievable. When you began to bother him while he played his game, he decided to trap you instead. So you were seated between his legs, your arms trapped in his, and his hands still holding onto that stupid game console. You struggled to break free but he wouldn’t let up.

“Aomine,” you whined. “Let’s do something. This is so boring.”

“In a minute,” he grumbled, trying to get a glimpse of the screen, which you kept trying to cover with your head. When his character finally died, he plopped back against his bed. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I’m just so tired of watching you play that stupid game the whole day.”

“Hey, it is not stupid.”

“You’re farming in an apocalypse. How is that not stupid?”

He scowled, “It’s a legit game. Do you have any better ideas?”

“I don’t know. Monopoly, twister, poker?”

Then his eyes twinkled mischievously, “I have an idea.”

Of course, by the look on his face, you could already predict what he was going to say and you instantly said, “No. I am not going to do it.”

“Why not? It’ll be fun.” He smirked.

“For you maybe,” you muttered. “You know I suck at poker.”

“Which makes it even better.” He beamed proudly. Aomine had a terribly suggestive game in mind. Strip poker. You weren’t new to the game but you just knew that you were going to lose because of Aomine. He was actually pretty damn good at the game. He had a killer poker face, which totally isn’t fair.

“No.”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a downer. Let’s do this.” Aomine scrambled to his feet and grabbed his deck from the shelf and set it on the table. “Or are you really too scared to face me? I thought you were smarter than me, [y/n].” He teased with that stupid singsong voice.

He was challenging you. He knew it. He was trapping you into playing but you couldn’t help it. You never backed down from a challenge. “Fine,” you growled out in defeat and smacked your cards, opening it discreetly.

An hour passed and you could probably guess by then what had happened. Aomine was down by two pieces of clothing, which were basically his shirt and socks, which totally isn’t fair because you had taken off your socks. You, on the other hand, weren’t that lucky. You were stripped all the way down to your bra and panties. It didn’t help that Aomine had on layers and that he was good at the game. You sighed and folded again, pretty confident with your hand. “Straight flush,” you smiled proudly.

Aomine grinned even bigger as he flipped his cards open. “Royal flush. Come on, baby, take another one off. Which will it be? The panties or the bra?” He licked his lips in anticipation and crossed his arms over your chest as you finally ended up choosing the bra. Your boobs jiggled lightly as you shook off the bra and tossed it to the couch. Aomine’s eyes grazed you hungrily. His gaze ravaging you.

“Maybe we can stop playing now,” he smirked, wetting his lips once more. His pupils dilated at the sight of your breasts and he made grabby motions with his hands, which you proceeded to swat away.

“We’re stopping and I’m going.” You laughed as you began to grab all your clothes and started to put them all back on.

“Oh, hell no. You’re not leaving me when I’m hard like this.” He grabbed you by the waist, causing you to squeal, and threw you over his shoulder. You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up your throat.

“Daiki! Put me down! Don’t be ridiculous!” You shrieked as he tossed you onto his bed and pinned you down. His large frame hovered over you and you could see the dark grin painted on his lips. You breathed heavily, anticipating what’s to come.

“Let’s have more fun, hm?” He smirked before diving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are highly, highly appreciated :)


	11. Alcohol (Nijimura Shuuzou ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting drunk on Teikou's rainbow captain was never the way to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys were hella fast with the kudos wow just thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate it :">

# Alcohol

Nijimura × Reader

* * *

“Wheeee,” you twirled around on the dance floor as your friends giggled around you. “I think I may have had a _wee_ bit too much to drink.” You grinned at them.

One of your guy friends, you really couldn’t remember his name, smirked and grabbed your waist. “You really are wild, huh, when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not that wild,” you pouted, smacking his hand away. You didn’t feel comfortable with his hands on you. Then again, you didn’t feel comfortable with any man’s hands on you. That is, except for a certain someone who currently wasn’t present. And that pissed you off.

He was supposed to be here. He promised to be here. You sighed and took another sip of your drink. The drinks you took weren’t heavy on the alcohol but, since you already took like 200 of them, it finally infected your brain.

The guy wrapped his arms around your waist again as you feebly tried to break free. It was no use. You were weaker compared to him in the first place. With the added intoxication, it was even more useless to even try. You sighed and slumped in his grasp.

Just as the guy reached up to do God knows what, another hand smacked it out of the way and jerked you out of his hold. “Get your hands off her,” the deeper voice growled. You instantly lit up with excitement, breathing in his scent. You spun in his grip and faced him, draping your arms lazily over his shoulders.

“Shuuzou!” You squealed. “You made it!”

“And you are drunk,” he shook his head disapprovingly at you.

You huffed. Not even five minutes and he was already being the protective older brother again. You’ve hoped for so long that he would see you more than just a brat he had to take care of but you guessed it might take some more time. After all, he always saw you at your most immature and, despite his sharpness in everything else, he was naïve when it came to romance. “Just a teensy bit. I’m okay.”

“Let’s take you home, yeah?” He said softly but with a slightly threatening tone. Oh, he was pissed. Crap. You nodded numbly and hung onto his arm as you gave one last wave to the rest of your friends, barely paying attention to any of them, and snuggling closer to the dark-haired man next to you.

The ride home was awkwardly silent. Nijimura didn’t say anything, which scared you. He would usually scold you for being so irresponsible but this time, he was quiet.

When the two of you got to your place, he had to prop you up most of the way. He took your key from underneath the potted plant and opened the door. He came over often so you just told him where the key was. You trusted him enough anyway. He wasn’t a guy who would do lewd things to you when you were sleeping.

“Sit here,” he grunted, placing you on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen.

You lied down instead, staring up at the white ceiling. “Ne, Shuuzou, why were you late?”

“I had a meeting with the sports committee.”

“But you promised you would come.”

“I did.”

“On time.”

“I was a bit late. It makes no difference,” he returned carrying a glass of water and telling you to drink. You sipped it quietly.

“What would have happened if you came any later?”

“This is why you should be more responsible.” He sighed, patting you on the head. “Go to sleep. I’ll check on you tomorrow.”

“But,” you started and stopped with his glare. “I’ll make you your favorite fried rice.” You teased him.

“Go to sleep, [y/n].”

“Stay with me,” you begged. He pressed his lips in the firm line, as if considering. This lit up the spark of hope inside of you. “Please. I don’t feel like sleeping alone.”

Nijimura glanced at the door then at you. He sighed, “Alright. Let’s get you to your room then.” He picked you up bridal style, making you shriek and then wince from your shriek. He placed you on the bed, dragged the blanket over you and then slept on top of the blanket.

“You can just sleep inside you know,” you mumbled hopefully with a slight blush.

“Hush,” he said. “That’s inappropriate.”

“Why were you so pissed earlier? I get drunk sometimes. You know that.”

He stayed quiet and you thought he had fallen asleep until he spoke up again, “Don’t let other guys touch you like that.”

“Why is that?” You teased, your heart lighting up.

“You know why. Now go to sleep.” He draped an arm over your covered figure. Despite the extra layer, you still could feel the warmth of his arms.

With a small smile, you went off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are very, very appreciated ;)


	12. Savior (Kuroko Tetsuya ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're on the brink of giving up, sometimes all you need is a little push.

# Savior

Kuroko × Reader

* * *

Despite the number of calls Kuroko had given to Ogiwara, he never picked up. Kuroko sighed, putting his phone in his pocket. He wasn’t going to give up basketball in the first place but he could feel his love for it slowly fading once more. It was as if there was a giant whirlpool, sucking him in, suffocating him, drowning him.

He set the basketball by his side and stared at it. He knew that he promised himself to bring back his meaning of victory into the basketball court for the Generation of Miracles, but he began to doubt.

His hesitation began to creep up upon him, gnawing on his skin like fire licking up his body. He took a deep breath and let out an equally deep sigh.

“That’s a sigh of a defeated man,” a voice perked him up.

He glanced up to see you, shadowed by the sun. Shielding his eyes, he finally noticed that you stood there with hands behind your back. You grinned at him and then plopped down next to him. He hadn’t even noticed you enter the court.

Kuroko had taken days off from school because he knew he couldn’t face his teammates yet for the unbelievable thing that they had done. He had been crushed, upset, angry, but mainly disappointed. “I hope it isn’t,” he shrugged.

“I hope so too,” you smiled warmly at him. “So why do you sigh like that?”

Kuroko didn’t want to tell his feelings to a random stranger he just met so he decided to just keep it brief. “I’m not sure that I can love this sport anymore.” He spun the basketball between two hands, letting it roll horizontally, before catching it again, digging his fingers into the ball.

“But you did once?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can do it again.” You simply said. He raised an eyebrow at you. “If you want to do it, then you can. I can see that you’ve obviously been in love with the sport before and it’s okay to feel frustration towards it. Obsessions and passions come with consequences. You just have to let it be. Scream it out, write it down, talk it out. Anything that could help you express your anger. It’ll help, trust me.”

So Kuroko broke. He told you about Teikou, about the Generation of Miracles, how cold and distant and cruel they could be, how he had been chosen, about Ogiwara, about the game against Ogiwara. The whole time, you sat silently, listening closely to his rants.

When he told you the whole thing, you wrapped your arms around him, which took him by surprise. When the initial shock finally wore off, he wrapped his arms around you too. It was odd being comforted by a stranger, Kuroko thought. But it sometimes really did help to let out all his emotions. Kuroko has always been the one containing most of his emotions in order to keep the equilibrium stable whenever the others began to tilt it.

“Thank you,” Kuroko murmured.

“You should go,” you suggested. He raised an eyebrow. “Ogiwara. Your friend. Talk to him. I think it’ll be good.”

“I think he doesn’t want to speak with me at the moment,” he sighed, leaning his head back against the metal fence. “He hasn’t answered any of my calls.”

“Give it a try. Maybe you’ll find some sort of inspiration there.” You smiled, nudging him with your shoulder lightly.

Kuroko gave a small smile. “Thank you. Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are very appreciated :3


	13. Diamond (Hyuuga Junpei ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a surprise engagement ring is never easy, especially not when you were there to spoil the surprise. And because Hyuuga is a terrible liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, y'all are awesome! Thank you so much for all the kudos :">
> 
> Heads up that I'm focused on [my imagine blog](http://kisekinodrabbles.tumblr.com/) right now so it might take some time for me to update AO3 and I apologize in advance for it, but hope you enjoy my work nevertheless. :)

# Diamond

Hyuuga × Reader

* * *

Hyuuga warily stared at all the choices. Really, how hard would it be to choose just one? Why were there even so many choices? Rings were rings. Diamonds were diamonds. “Agh,” he grumbled. “This is harder than dealing with those stupid basketball idiots back in high school.”

Riko gave him a hard pat on the back, “Don’t worry, Hyuuga. It can’t be that hard.”

Well, that had been over two hours ago. The two spent the whole time searching for the perfect ring. Hyuuga was ready after all, to propose to you that is. He just needed to find the perfect ring to put on your finger.

“Junpei?” A familiar voice stopped Hyuuga dead in his tracks.

Oh shit.

You stood at the entrance of the door with shopping bags on both hands. “What are you doing here?” Then your eyes darted to Riko who was seated next to him. The two looked like deer caught in headlight. “Riko-chan! It’s been so long!” You quickly embraced the girl in a quick hug. Hyuuga had ‘introduced’ the two of you when you and Hyuuga coincidentally met Riko with her boyfriend. Riko, of course, insisted that the four of you should eat together and that dinner ended up being a collection of embarrassing stories of Hyuuga, including his days as a rebellious blonde.

“[Y/n]-chan!” Riko smiled but you realized that it was a little forced. “What are you doing here?”

“I told Junpei that I would be shopping here today.” You looked at Hyuuga.

He mentally smacked himself. What an idiot. You had told him just this morning that you were going to this one specific mall and he chose to go to the same one. “A-Ah, right. I forgot.” The two traded awkward glances.

“So, what are you doing here, Junpei?” You grinned innocently at him. At that time, you really had no idea what he was doing there. You thought that he was helping Riko pick out something to buy.

“Well, um,” Hyuuga glanced at Riko who sat next to him. Riko had abandoned ship and looked away from him. Shit. He began stammering, “I was thinking of buying something for Miko.”

“Miko?” You raised an eyebrow.”

“Yeah, Miko.” He nodded firmly.

You blinked several times at him. “You do realize that Miko is a dog right. She doesn’t… need… jewelry.”

Riko snorted beside him. She glanced and telepathically told him what an idiot he was. Hyuuga was terrible outside of the court during pressurizing times. “What he meant was that he was planning to get his mom something for his birthday but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“Oh, I see.” You grinned. “Right then. I can help you out too if you’d like.”

“Yes, please.” Riko nodded as Hyuuga shot her a confused look but she chose to ignore it.

After picking out a supposed gift for his mother and reserving it (he really was going over the budget for his mother this year), he casually asked. “So, if you had to pick one ring from this place, which one would you choose?”

Nice one, Hyuuga. For once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts and thank you again for all the kudos so far! :D


	14. Marshmallow (Murasakibara Atsushi ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making s'mores with Murasakibara isn't fun when he keeps eating up all the ingredients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Whoop! Updates might come less regularly because I'll mostly be working on requests on my [ imagine blog](http://kisekinodrabbles.tumblr.com/) :( but I'll try to upload enough.

# Marshmallow

Murasakibara × Reader

* * *

You hummed as you reached to take out a package of marshmallows from the top cabinet. Looking around, you couldn’t find anything that would enhance your height at that moment. “Mukkun, can you help me out?” You huffed, glaring at the cabinet angrily.

He had to bend down slightly to enter the kitchen through the doorway. That was how tall he was. “Ehh, what’s wrong?” He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had dropped dead asleep right after basketball practice at your place.

“I’m too short to reach it,” you pressed your lips stubbornly, crossing your arms over your chest, while continuously throwing deadly looks at the shelf.

With a slight twitch of his lips, he easily lifted up his hand and swung open the door, pulling out the bag of treats. He ripped it open and tossed one into his mouth, chewing happily.

“Mukkun,” you warned with a threatening tone. “Give it to me.”

“Ehh, but I really like it.” He mumbled, savoring the burst of flavor inside his mouth as the sticky gooey texture covered his tongue.

“I want to make s’mores.”

“S’mores?” His eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. “I want those.”

“That’s why. Give it.” You held out your hand and begrudgingly, he placed it in your grasp. “Thank you,” you grinned before getting started on the graham crackers. Murasakibara hovered behind you, curiously looking at the process.

After you broke apart the graham crackers and placed pieces of softened chocolate on top of them, you started up a small fire on the stove. Piercing a small stick through the marshmallow, you began to roast it on top of the fire. Murasakibara drew closer, your back now attached to his front.

Then you lifted it up after it was roasted just well enough. You lifted up the stick to his mouth after it had somewhat cooled off. “It smells so good!” You grinned proudly.

Murasakibara leaned closer and sniffed it, his eyes brightening into light lavender as he took in the delicious scent. “Mmm,” he hummed, licking his lips. Then, without a single warning, he chomped on it.

“Mukkun!” You yelled, smacking him as he began to munch on the sweet. He had a stupid grin on his face as he did that. Then he swiped a finger on the softened chocolate and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it and letting out another moan of delight.

“Sorry, [y/n]-chin. It’s too good. Here.” He took another dip of the chocolate and stuck it in front of you.

“No,” you whined. “I wanted the s’mores.”

“Try it,” he urged with that singsong tone of his.

“No—“ Just as you opened your mouth to complain more, he stuck it in your mouth. Your tongue subconsciously circled his finger, licking up the bittersweet taste of the chocolate. You looked up to see that his eyes had darkened significantly. Enjoying and encouraged by his response, you took hold of his hand and sucked on it some more. Licking his lips, he pulled out his finger and crushed his lips down on yours. He lifted you up and placed you on top of the counter, swiftly moving in between your legs, his lips never once leaving yours.

“M-Mukkun,” you stammered out as his lips began to travel down your neck. “Wait, the f-fire.”

Without even sparing a glance at the stove, he switched it shut and continued his exploration, his hands stroking down your arm down your sides before pulling you closer towards him. His erection pressed against you and you moaned in response. He tugged your legs around him and brought you up, holding you against him. “S’mores can wait.” He mumbled before carrying to the bedroom.

Really, he was just too ‘sweet’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews & kudos are very very appreciated :D


	15. Thanks (Kagami & Kuroko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two basketball idiots get deep with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late again but please enjoy! :D

# Thanks

Kagami & Kuroko

* * *

“As usual, you still can’t score against me.” Kagami beamed proudly, wiping off his sweat after his victory against Kuroko.

“Really, Kagami-kun, you’re an idiot for even considering me an opponent for one-on-one.”

“Hey!” He complained at the insult. “I haven’t seen Ahomine around lately so I thought I’d just play one-on-one with you. Your vanishing drive is still a great skill though, you almost got me there.”

Kuroko merely smiled up at him with a slight shrug.

After a while, silence engulfed the two of them. While Kagami was used to Kuroko’s silence at times, this quietness felt slightly unnerving, so he spoke up, “What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet.”

“I’m often quiet.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, “Obviously since you sneak up on me like a damn monkey.”

“Monkey? That was an odd comparison, Kagami-kun.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled. “I’m just saying you look a bit tense. Like, you’ve got something on your mind.” Since they’ve spent almost a year together, Kagami’s gotten used to some of Kuroko’s habits. When he was quiet, he would usually fidget with his fingers or his feet would bounce lightly. This time, he was just quiet. He didn’t move. He just sat there, staring out into the sunset as if he was part of some cheesy movie.

Kuroko inhaled for a second before saying, “Thank you.”

Kagami blinked in confusion at first. What just happened? “What?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

“Wh-Where is this coming from?” By then, a pink blush had crept up on Kagami’s cheeks. He was quickly reddening, trying to hide his shyness from Kuroko who still had his usual poker face on.

Kuroko shrugged, “I don’t know. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me make it this far. Thank you for helping Seirin make it this far. If it weren’t for you, we’d probably never have changed the Generation of Miracles. So, thank you.”

“B-Baka! It was thanks to all our effort, whether it be your misdirection, my own talent, Hyuuga-senpai’s lead, Kiyoshi-senpai’s strength, and Izuki-senpai’s skills and… puns, I guess.” Kagami stammered out nervously, obviously flattered by the gratitude but at the same time, embarrassed by it. “It was our win, wasn’t it?” He held up his fist. “No need to thank me for it. I should be thanking you instead.”

With a small smile, Kuroko bumped fists. “It was our win.” After a few seconds of silence, the blue-haired man broke it again. “It’s weird when you get all deep, Kagami-kun.”

“I-Idiot! You started it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews always make me super happy :D


	16. Airport (Kagami Taiga ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although you were excited for his amazing opportunity, it really was no surprise that you could only hold in your tears for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WE REACHED 100 KUDOS YOOOO :D thanks to everyone!

# Airport

Kagami × Reader

* * *

Kagami dragged the luggage, the rattle of the wheels echoing behind him. You glanced at his tall frame from the corner of your eye as you walk alongside of him. He seemed confident enough, excited even. He was going to meet up with an NBA rep today before taking off for LA to start his training there.

People chattered all around you, some parents were busily scolding their children, and there were some screaming their reunion. Then there were those separating as they threw their arms around each other, sobbing their goodbyes and crying out their pleads for their partners to stay. There were the quiet ones who quietly waved as they watched the form of their lovers disappear behind the glass walls. But the only thing you could hear was the loud thudding of your heart, as if it was going to burst out of your chest any second now.

“Hey,” a nudge on your shoulder brought you out of your reverie. You looked up at your boyfriend who was staring at you with concern. “You alright?”

Forcing out a small smile, you nodded. “Yeah, just a bit tired.”

He pursed his lips, drawing you closer to his body with a curl of his arm around your shoulders. Pressing a light kiss on your forehead, he murmured, “I told you, you should’ve just stayed home.”

“But I’m going to miss you a lot.” You held in the sobs that threatened to break out of your throat. You wouldn’t break down. Not now. You needed to be the strong, supportive girlfriend.

Kagami halted in his steps, turning to completely face you. His eyebrows drew in wary as he stroked your arms slowly, up and down, up and down. He did that when he was trying to figure out how you were feeling. “Hey,” he whispered. “We’re going to see each other again. During training breaks, I’ll come visit or I’ll fly you in to LA. We’ll see each other. I promise.”

“I know,” your lips quivered as you gulped in the bitter bile in your throat. “I just—“ Before you could even react, he had crushed you against his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around you.

“Please don’t tell me you’re ending this.” Kagami begged. You could feel the light tremble of his arms around you, how his body seemed to slightly shake.

You shoved him away and stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. “What?” You stammered out. “Do _you_ want that?”

“Of course not,” his deep voice rumbled out, his frown still in place. “I was just scared that…” He took a deep breath in then exhaled to relax his tension. “I’m scared that you’ll find someone better, someone who’s always there for you and that you’ll…”

“Taiga,” you scowled. “Really?”

“I want the best for you,” he whispered hoarsely, feeling choked up, feeling all his emotions rise up all at the same time. “If that’s what you think is the best then I’ll want you to have that.”

“If someone should feel like they’re tying anyone down, that would be me. I don’t want you to worry too much about me or feel obligated to visit me every once in a while.” You sighed. “Of course, I’ll miss you like crazy but this is your dream. And I’m so proud of you for getting this far. You deserve it.” You offered up a sad smile as a pang hit your heart.

“This is my dream, true.” He smiled back. “But you’re my dream too and I don’t want to let you go. Ever.”

“Me neither,” you nodded.

“I’ll see you soon. I promise.” He kissed your forehead again and you could feel all the worry and panic escape your body. You slumped against him, wrapping your arms tightly around his waist.

“You’ve got this, baby.” You smiled against his chest. “Promise me you’ll kick their ass?”

“Promise,” he finally gave you that toothy grin as your pinkies curled around each other’s as a swear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are very much appreciated!


	17. Sleep (Himuro Tatsuya ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time differences were long distance relationships' biggest enemy, especially when it involved sleeping schedules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late but HOOLY CRAP THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS! I've been busy with school (I'm graduating, shit) and my imagine blog but yep, here ya go!

# Sleep

Himuro × Reader

* * *

You were off in dreamland, possibly making out with your dark-haired boyfriend whom you missed terribly. It was a fantastic dream. It was getting hot and heavy. Then there was a ringing sound in the distance and you thought that a fire had started.

But, instead, your eyes jerked open to darkness. Your phone was playing your favorite song, blasted on full volume. Goddammit. You glanced at the clock only to find the numbers 1:34 AM glowing bright in red. Fuck, you thought to yourself. You grabbed the phone from your nightstand and pressed answer, snapping out a “What?!”

Silence for one second. “[Y/n]-chan,” the voice on the other side spoke up. Himuro. God, now that was one voice that could release all your tensions. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Mm, kind of.” You rubbed the sleepiness out of your eyes – well attempted to – and switched on the bedside light. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” he sighed. “Just wanted to hear your voice.” You heard him plop down on a bench and the distinct sounds of basketballs dribbling in the background.

Ever since he took off for the states right after graduation, you missed him horribly. You had weekly Skype calls and, most of the time, you texted each other with sweet words of longing and love.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I forgot about the time difference.”

“No, no, it’s alright.” You yawned. “I kind of missed your voice anyway. How was practice?”

“It’s still going right now, actually.” You could hear the teasing in his voice. “Kagami’s killing it as usual.” There was a hint of sadness in his tone.

“Well, you both are different kinds of players so don’t compare each other. As long as you’re having fun, I’m happy.” You smiled.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “Sorry again for waking you up.”

“No, it’s alright. Really. I was just dreaming about you.”

Pause. “What kind of dream?”

Even in the darkness and the coolness of the air conditioning, you could feel your cheeks heat up. “Idiot! Nothing racy. Don’t be so lewd.”

“Me? Lewd? Never.” You could hear his smile. “Go back to sleep, babe. I’m sorry again for waking you up.”

“Wait,” you stopped him. “Are you busy?”

“Not really, they just stopped playing and are all resting now.”

“Stay with me? Just for a little while?” You asked, biting your lip.

He released a sigh, not of frustration but of resignation, “Alright. And stop biting that lip.”

“How did you – never mind, you know me too well so I kind of guessed.” You sighed, switching off the lamp and snuggling back underneath the blanket. You could hear him talking about his friends there and he knew that you just wanted to him to narrate a story until you fell asleep and soon enough you did. You let out a small sigh of comfort, relishing his calming voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are very much appreciated :D


	18. Transformation (Kise Ryouta ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speechless, there was nothing else Kise could ever say about the way you transformed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SUPER LATE IM SORRY BUT I JUST FINISHED EXAMS SO YAY. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)

# Transformation

Kise × Reader

* * *

Kise tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, crossing and uncrossing his arms over and over. He glanced at the clock again, watching the hand slowly tick the time away. “[y/n]-chi! We’ve got to go!”

“Yes, I’m coming!” You yelled back for the nth time that night. Kise grumbled in frustration under his breath. He had arrived over 30 minutes ago and you still hadn’t shown any signs of finishing up. What was worse was that you didn’t even show him your progress.

He huffed, beginning to whine as he dropped himself down on the chair. He propped up his chin on the palm of his hand, staring out the window as if willing the glass to break. Well, maybe that would catch your attention and perhaps hurry you up.

Just as he was about to call out your name for the thousandth time that night, he heard the sound of your heels clacking against the wooden stairs. He let out a loud cheer, “Finally!” As he moved out into the main hallway, he heard his own sharp intake of breath. 

There you stood in a gorgeous dress, your hair had been styled neatly. You were completely different from how you usually looked, but no less beautiful. He stared at you in awe, mouth open. You hopped around a bit to slip on the ridiculous heels, huffing at the pinch. “I’m ready,” you muttered at your star struck boyfriend.

Kise wasn’t moving one muscle. He was still gaping at you.

“Kise!” You snapped your fingers in front of him again. “Let’s go. We’re already late.”

“Um, right. Right.” He still seemed as if he was stuck in a daze as he took your elbow and led you out the door. He opened the door for you before slipping into his own side. Without the starting the car, he suddenly took you in his arms and pressed his lips down onto yours. You were taken aback for a second before responding with the same amount of enthusiasm. When you parted, the two of you were breathless. Kise from the whole kiss and you from the spontaneity of it all. 

“What was that for?” You asked with a raise of your eyebrow.

“You look wonderful, absolutely stunning.” He beamed. With a blush, you mumbled your thanks as he took off into the night.

Soon enough you were at the party. Everyone was already there, either drinking and eating or chatting with some of his or her old friends. Kise quickly blended into his group of peers. You stood quietly on the side until men began to come up to you, trying to get you to dance with them or eat with them. You were unnerved by the attention.

Then, arms slapped around your body like a rubber band. Kise was clinging onto you, trapping you in his arms. “Mine!” He yelled out childishly, shooing all of them away. “She’s mine. Don’t touch her.” He pouted up at you.

What an immature boy, you thought with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are always welcome :D


	19. Denial (Midorima Shintarou ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a tsundere, always a tsundere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, this was way overdue. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with the imagine blog and school and such so this is the newest chapter I have. Hope you enjoy!

# Denial

Midorima × Reader

* * *

“No, Takao.” The green-haired boy pushed up his glasses with his middle finger – wrapped in band aids mind you. “I do not like her.”

You came up to them with a huge grin, “What’s up you guys?”

“Ah! [Y/n]-san.” Takao beamed, waving you over excitedly. When you approached, he quickly threw his arms around your shoulders. With a smirk, you knew exactly what he was going to do and tried to escape his grasp. “So, can you please tell Shin-chan here to ask out his crush?”

“I do not have a crush,” Midorima repeated once more. His cheeks were slightly tinted from all the attention. He turned away and flipped through whatever novel he was holding.

Midorima didn’t have a crush? You almost breathed a sigh of relief until you realized that that must mean that he didn’t see you that way either. It seemed as if everyone in class knew how obsessed you were with the basketball player. You’ve been following his journey since Teikou and you knew how hard he trained for everything – and not to mention his quirky traits relating to horoscopes. And you absolutely loved all of it.

“Yes, he does. Yes, he does.” Takao repeated over and over again, now hovering around Midorima and moving from side to side.

“Bakao,” Midorima scolded, pushing his teammate’s face away. 

Then Takao’s eyes darted to you, lighting up. You could just imaging a light bulb popping up above him. His voice took a turn as he smirked at the tsundere. “Well, then, I guess you won’t care that [y/n] likes someone.”

You started stammering, “What? No. Shut up, Takao.” 

Hearing your denial, his ears perked up as shock completely overwhelmed him. With a few blinks, he quickly composed himself. He placed a fist against his lips, clearing his throat. “Is that so? And do I know the person?”

“Well, duh, it’s—“

You slapped a hand over Takao’s big mouth and shot him a death glare, warning him silently that if he said another word you would murder him in his sleep. “It’s nobody. Right, Takao?”

He said things incoherently through your hand. You released it and he broke into a huge grin. “Oh, it’s somebody alright.” You slapped the hand on again.

“Takao knows and I don’t?” Midorima slightly scowled then looked away. “N-Not that I care. It’s up to you who you would like.”

“Why don’t you guys trade?” Takao suggested through muffled words. You both raised an eyebrow at him. He peeled off your hand and said, “I mean, you can tell each other your crushes. It’ll be a fair trade.” He grinned cheekily.

“That sounds like a fair idea,” Midorima shrugged. A blush quickly spread across your face. Well, it seemed like a good enough idea but, God, this is so nerve-wracking.

“O-Okay,” you agreed.

“Yay!” Takao grinned mischievously, clapping his hands together. “I’ll count. 3… 2…” You were both ready to say whoever your crush was. Your heart raced like crazy, thumping aggressively inside your chest. Dammit. “1!” 

You said his name just as Midorima kept his mouth shut. What? Takao’s eyes widened as his eyes flew back and forth between the two of you. 

Warmth rushed all the way up to your face out of embarrassment but also anger. What a jerk! You couldn’t believe he sold you out like that. God, this was humiliating. 

“Wait, did you say—“

“Damn you, Midorima.” You growled, before stomping away from him. Such an asshole! You put yourself out there and he just betrayed you like that. What a jerk! Oh God. You were so pissed as you trudged down the hallway, everyone moving off your path in fear. 

When you got to the front lawn, you finally noticed his calling your name. Well, he could go screw himself. You kept walking until his long arm finally reached out to snatch your hand. “Wait, [y/n]-san!” He sounded breathless.

“Let go of me,” you snarled out, clearly angry.

“Look, I was just—“

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” You stubbornly looked away.

“Okay, you don’t have to say anything. Just listen. I was scared alright. I didn’t want to hear you say the name of another guy. I just – I didn’t want you to admit to liking someone else.”

You frowned, swerving to him. “What? So what?”

He pursed his lips, trying to hide the pinkness of his cheeks. “What I’m trying to say is that I like you.”

“W-What?”

“I’m sorry. It was unfair of me to stop like that but… yes. I can’t give you any excuses. I truly apologize.” He bowed his head politely, never once letting go of your hand. “And if you’ll forgive me, and consider me as… a potential partner, then I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Fine,” you rolled your eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that threatened to break out on your face. “But you owe me big time for that trick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated :D


	20. Twenty (Akashi Seijūrō ⤫ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One 'til twenty. Pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. It's been a really long while hahah. I've been swamped with schoolwork (screw uni) and also my blog. And also I was kind of worried tbh after someone told me someone's been stealing my drabbles and posting them on deviantart.
> 
> Please, please, if you see any of my stories in any other place, let me know or link me to it. It would be a huge help. I just don't like it when this happens and awelrjwelkjr it stresses me out to think about it. Thank you in advance if you do!

# Twenty

Akashi × Reader

* * *

Akashi often did it either to piss you off or turn you on to no end. Whenever you both got into a fight, he would always bring it up. He would tell you to pick a number between one and twenty. It bothered you, of course, because you would never know what you would be picking. If you picked twenty, you might be picking twenty seconds of ignorance from him or a twenty-day separation when he would disappear altogether.

Sometimes, even when you were in bed, he might do the same thing. He’d tell you to pick one number. It could either be that amount of kisses, orgasms, spanks (if he was in the mood to get down and dirty), or how many times you reach your peak before he would let you come.

Either way, it would either torture and possibly kill you or give you the best sex of your life.

However, these days you have been pissed off with him. You were so tired with the exhaustion from college. Akashi being several years older than you was already working and he often left you alone in your misery to go on business trips or late-night meetings. You wished it could’ve been different but it wasn’t.

“Please, just let it go, Seijuurou.” You begged him, practically on your knees.

He watched you with blank, sharp eyes. You didn’t expect him to be this stubborn. It was draining you even more and you were so close to passing out. You couldn’t handle how domineering he was, how cruel he could be when he wanted to be. He could leave you for an innumerable amount of days and return without missing or yearning for you. When you welcomed him home with open arms, he would merely spare you a glance before shutting himself in the office. He was cold and distant.

When the two of you started, he had been so romantic, showering you with gifts and love. He wasn’t obsessive and he was intelligent enough to recognize your ever-changing moods. But now, it was as if he had another human in him altogether.

“I can’t do this anymore,” you choked out as tears began to water in your eyes.

“Pick a number from one to twenty.” He recited solemnly.

Your lips quivered. He didn’t understand. “I don’t want to do this anymore, Seijuurou. Please. Please let me go.”

“Pick a number, [y/n].”

“Akashi, please.” You begged again.

“Pick.”

You pressed your lips into a firm line and took a deep breath to calm yourself down. One last time. The last time. “Twenty.”

He took one step then another, moving closer and closer to you. You could feel yourself shaking as you moved backwards until you were cornered. He reached out for a second but, seeing your flinch, painfully pulled his hand back.

“One, how you look in the morning, how you would always have these sleepy eyes and watch me with the purest of love and innocence. Two, your cooking because I appreciate the effort you put into your meals even though you sometimes fail, you’re always so proud. Three…” You listened closely to everything he said. He was doing it. Twenty things again. But, instead of torturing you and turning you on, he was making you feel how you felt the first time you guys started. Loved.

“Thirteen, you are always welcoming whenever I get home that I have to distance myself otherwise I would completely lose my self-control. Fourteen, you never gave up on me when I mess things up. Fifteen, you put up a good fight with me and challenge me to no end, which is an extreme turn on for me.” He had a small smile playing on his lips now. Seeing you soften up, he took your chin between his fingers as he leaned closer, hovering his lips above yours. “Sixteen, your eyes.” He moved up to kiss your closed eyes where tears were brimming. Tears of sheer joy. “Seventeen, your nose.” He moved down. “Eighteen, your ears.” He shifted to the right, whispering in your ear. “Nineteen, your lips.” He gently placed a soft kiss on your lips, causing your heart to flutter and the tears to finally fall. You tasted the saltiness and the sweetness and the pain and the love all within that one kiss.

“Twenty, you make me better. You allow me to tolerate myself when I’m with you. You are everything. You are absolute.” He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are highly appreciated! :'D til next time!


End file.
